calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover Chaos 2: The Greatest Game Show in the universe
Crossover Chaos 2: The Greatest Game Show in the universe, is the sequel to Crossover Chaos which instead of the heroes crossing over into other universes it focuses on some of the heroes on a being on a gladiator like tv show while the others have to find them. Plot When The nicktoons (The Orignal 4), The Brawlers (Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers), And Calvin and Hobbes are put on an intergalactic game show they must compete or die, while their friends try to find them. Synopsis We open on Jimmy neutron running away from a trio of robots who slowly catch up with him and capture him saying that the he's one of the ones they need for the show. When Jimmy wakes up he sees his friends Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, Calvin, Hobbes, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers each of them wearing a collar before they can ask what happened, a floating robot with a monitor for a head and a single mechanical arm from the bottom of the monitor he says his name his Hostbot and that his boss has brought them here to compete in THE GREATEST GAME SHOW IN THE UNIVERSE! He says that if they want to escape they have to compete in the show and clear each of the obstacle courses and fight each of the area's champions and if they try to escape their collars will activate and will blow up their heads killing them. Then Calvin and Jimmy realize all of their inventions are taken except Calvin's Transmogrifier which is permanently set on Laser and Jimmy's Tornado blaster. Hostbot explains when they captured them they caught Calvin and Hobbes during their sleep so they only brought Calvin's transmogrifer with him since that's all he needs for the show as for jimmy's other inventions they had them put back in his lab since that's all he needs for the show as well. They group starts to make it through the training course when at the middle the find some sort of Laser-Washing Powder and hostbot says that open the can to change their clothes into combat fatigues. Danny opens it and gets the temporary powers of the vortex fist so when he punches he creates a whirlwind from his hands and then hostbot says that they need those powers to help them through all their events. The group beats the training course and is taken to their room for their events, which looks less then presentable, they decide to sleep for the night and start their events tomorrow. The next morning Andy wakes up and goes to see Calvin to barrow a comic from him soon he finds out that Calvin and Hobbes is missing but MTM is still there MTM says that Calvin and Hobbes were kidnapped last night. Andy then brings Socrates and Sherman over and tells them what's happening and Sherman says that they should contact their interdiemsional friends for help, using MTM they contact Sam, Chloe, Patrick, Paula, Claus and the Eds (who we'rent captured) and they decide to meet up at Jimmy's Lab.